


The Ghost Hunters

by isquinnabel



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/pseuds/isquinnabel
Summary: After failing to convince Mary Anne to join her, Dawn struggles to find a ghost hunting partner.





	The Ghost Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Happy Fandom Giftbox lionessvalenti, I hope you like it! The BSC girls outside their usual best friend pairs is a really fun request, and I couldn't resist it.

  
**Mary Anne**

“No.”  
“Come on, Mary Anne! Please?”  
“No!” Mary Anne crossed her arms. “No way! Why would you even ask me?”  
“Because your New Year’s resolution was to do things that scare you.”  
“First of all, I meant something like art classes. Second of all, it’s July. Nobody cares about their New Year’s resolutions in July!”  
“You’re taking art classes?”  
Mary Anne shrugged.  
“Sort of. Claudia’s teaching me.”  
Dawn reached for a bottle of bright green nail polish.  
“I’m only in Stoneybrook for a month, and I really want to go ghost hunting. Who should I ask?”  
“Anybody. Just not me.”  


  
**Claudia**

As agreed, Dawn got to Claudia’s at nine-thirty. She hopped up the stairs to Claudia’s room, and stopped dead.

“What is _that_?”  
“My ghost hunting outfit!” said Claudia defensively. “What’s wrong with it?”

Claudia was dressed almost entirely in black: black leggings, black high tops, oversized black sweater, and rings made from black beads. Even her shoelaces were black. The one exception was the enormous ghost emblazoned across her sweater.

“Does it glow in the dark?”  
Claudia hesitated. “No?”  
Dawn snapped off the lights. Claudia’s sweater glowed back at them, grinning cheerfully in the darkness.

Claudia sighed. “Fine. I’ll change.”  


  
**Kristy**

“Does Ben Brewer haunt the third floor? Or just the attic?”  
“Neither! You’re worse than Karen. She's outgrown this, you know.”  
The attic was full of furniture. Most things were covered with white sheets, making the room even spookier.

When the lights went out, Dawn rolled her eyes. “Not funny, Kristy.”  
“It wasn’t me,” she whispered. “I’m right here.”

Dawn didn’t exactly believe her. Still, the room was eerily silent. Dawn was listening so intensely that when a cold hand grasped her ankle, she shrieked in surprise.

“You guys!”

Kristy, doubled over with laughter, gave David Michael a high five.  


  
**Jessi**

When Dawn suggested a séance, Jessi seemed sceptical. However, she agreed to light the tapers, turn out the lights, and join Dawn on the floor.

“Time to begin,” she murmured. “Hold my hands, and close your eyes.”  
Jessi obeyed. Dawn took a deep breath.  
“Are any spirits present tonight?”

Silence. Dawn waited a full minute.

“Spirits, you’re welcome in our circle. Is anybody there?”

_Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty._

“Spirits, are—“ She felt a tug. When she opened her eyes, Jessi had folded herself into an intense stretch.  
“Jessi! Concentrate!”  
Jessi shrugged. "Nothing’s happening.”  
“You never know.” Dawn paused. “Try again?”  


  
**Stacey**

“I’m cold.”  
“Shh!” hissed Dawn. “You’re interfering with the audio!”  
“Please. We’re in a parking lot.”  
“When we play back that tape, we could hear anything. Echoes of an old battle, the desperate cries of a wandering spirit…”

A loud crash cut her off. Stacey laughed.

“Or Sam Thomas, dumpster diving for pizza.”  
Dawn’s eyes were wide. “I don’t think so.”  
Stacey was already halfway through the parking lot, headed for the trashcans behind Pizza Express. Dawn followed, heart pounding. Their torches cut through the darkness, revealing a tiny, scrambling shadow.

“Augh!” cried Stacey, in mock terror. “A ghost raccoon!”  


  
**Mallory**

Mallory watched closely as Dawn dusted the floor with flour.

“Looks like our kitchen during Christmas cookie overdrive. Have you ever caught footprints this way?”  
“Tons of people have!”  
“But you haven’t?”  
“Well…” Dawn hesitated. “No. Not yet, anyway.”

When the bag was empty, they gazed in silence at the thick layer of flour.  
“Now what?” asked Mallory. “Do we just stare at it all night?”  
“Normally you check in the morning.”  
“How anticlimactic.” Mallory frowned, picking up her backpack. “I was in the mood to be creeped out. Want to rent a horror movie?”  
Dawn’s eyes lit up. “Absolutely!”  



End file.
